Clown
The Clown is an enemy that the player can encounter in UNLOVED. They serve the role of a shock trooper, quickly rushing the player with their impressive speed and forcing them into cover with their dangerous and powerful ranged attack. They were added in update 0.2.2. Physical Description The Clown's appearance perfectly suits their name. They look like what one would expect from a circus clown. They are dressed in a black and white checkered body suit with multicolored buttons in the front. Their face is painted up with blue eye shadow and a large red smile and they also have a round, red clown nose. Their hair is bright blue and sticks out from either side of their head. However, they also have several demonic features to their body. Their chest and abdomen have multiple arms growing out of them and their arms and legs are extremely thin and disproportionately long compared to the rest of their body. They also carry a large mallet that is used to viciously beat any players who get too close to them. Sound Effects The Clown has some of strangest and most unique sound effects in the game. While wandering the map they can be heard giving off an echoing sound similar to a grunt or a quickly exhaled breath. When they spot the player, they let out a distinct, drawn out yell. When killed, they will let out a pained, drawn out moan that slowly fades out. Combat Description Once they have spotted the player, the Clown will give chase and in many cases run directly toward the player. However, they will sometimes run around in an erratic pattern first to make themselves a more difficult target. The Clown is the second fastest enemy in the game (behind only the Witch) so this is often an effective way for them to avoid damage. The Clown's primary method for attacking the player is a flaming skull that they will shoot continuously as they run around. The skull is able to home in on the player with incredible accuracy and deals a large amount of damage. Once they are close enough to their victim, they will then use their mallet to quickly pummel them also dealing large amounts of damage. Because of the flaming skull attack, it is strongly recommended that players do not try to face Clowns in open areas since avoiding the attack can be nearly impossible without cover, especially if the player encounters more than one Clown at once. However, it also very important to not get cornered by the Clown since their melee attack can quickly kill players even if they have armor. Clowns are also much tougher than their lanky appearance would suggest. They can withstand multiple Shotgun blasts and sometimes more than an entire magazines worth of SMP bullets. All this combined with their speed leads some to consider them the most dangerous enemy in the game. Rotten Clown Main article: The Rotten A much larger and stronger Rotten Clown can appear on Kill Em All difficulty and higher. The Rotten Clown shoots two purple skulls at once that trace the player's movement and deal substantially more damage. General Tips - When fighting the Clown, try to stay in an area that has lots of cover available to help you avoid the Clown's flaming skull attack - Due to their high pain chance, Clowns are very susceptible to weapons with a high rate of fire such as the SMP or Pistol Tactical Kit. These weapons can constantly cancel out the Clown's attacks making it very difficult for them to fight back against you. This tactic is less effective against the Rotten Clown due to it's lower pain chance and higher health - Another way to avoid the Clown's flaming skull attack is to constantly move in close enough to trick the Clown into using it's melee attack against you and then quickly moving out of range before it can score a hit. This will take some practice and is very risky so it's recommended that you only do it in emergency situations Trivia - Due to UNLOVED originally being a Doom 2 mod, all the enemies have a Doom counterpart. The Clown's counterpart is the Revenant Gallery Category:Enemies